


Salvation

by BringerOfAshes



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Anger, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Internal Conflict, Jade Mountain Academy Shenangians, M/M, OC, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringerOfAshes/pseuds/BringerOfAshes
Summary: "Soulmates don't exist."





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTheDragonRebornx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTheDragonRebornx/gifts).



> An early birthday gift for my friend Liz. I wasn't going to post this until around your actual birthday, but I know you're going through some shit and I wanted to give you something that I knew you'd love.

The idea of having a soulmate had always been sort of a joke to Wolfsbane.

 

It happened nearly every day. Some ordinary dragon, living their ordinary life, suddenly finding their supposed ‘soulmate’ and refusing to leave the others side. As if some invisible rope had bound the two together. As if they were in love after only having just met. 

 

It sickened him if he was being honest. Love didn’t truly exist. That is until he met Deepsea. 

 

He remembers the first day of joining Jade Mountain Academy. Her brilliant dark sapphire scales, bright blue eyes, and the silver star scales and patterns decorating her wings. She was beautiful and kind, more so to him than he’d ever deserved. If soulmates existed, he wanted it to be her.  _ Believed  _ it was her. Deepsea had become everything he’d ever wanted. 

 

Then Petrel had arrived, and suddenly Wolfsbane was forgotten again. 

 

“He’s my soulmate,” she confessed softly, a small smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. “I love him.” 

 

“You just met him,” he had growled back, feeling as if his heart had been ripped in two. It might as well have. “You know me. I’ve been faithful to you, I’ve given you everything I am.” 

 

She only shook her head and gave him a look of pity. “It’s… hard to explain. Once you meet your soulmate, you’ll understand .” 

 

But he didn’t want to hear it. Hear the excuses. Just as before in everything else in his life, his happiness and love had been ripped away from him. Was this to be his fate in life? To open his heart up to others to only be stabbed and bleed again and again in some twisted cycle? 

 

Over time his wounds healed. He forgave her, for how could he not? As long as she was in his life, Wolfsbane would be content. Over time he even became close friends with Petrel. It had started out as a very rocky friendship, but over time they’d become as thick as thieves. 

 

Each year, more and more dragons found their supposed ‘soulmates’. Watched as his friends fell in love. Grow more engrossed with their partner. Until he himself was the well-known bachelor of the group. Petrel teased him about it relentlessly. Heat had even suggested that Wolfsbane might not even  _ have  _ a soulmate to begin with. 

 

Was it true? Had he been born without a soulmate? It didn’t matter. What did matter, was finally graduating from the school and possibly returning home to join Queen Glory’s army. 

 

He wasn’t expecting to run into  _ him. _

 

* * *

 

“Aren’t you excited?!” Aurora chirped as she practically bounded down the hallway. “School starts tomorrow!”

 

“Don’t remind me,” Wolfsbane said with an eye-roll, getting a slight shove from Petrel. 

 

“Oh, come on! New students will be arriving, and from the list Sunny got we’re going to be getting a lot of new faces. Maybe we’ll make some new friends!” 

 

Aurora paused at the end of the hallway and waited for the others to catch up, moving to stand at Heat’s side. Wolfsbane watched as the two twined their tails at the end. He tried not to scowl. 

 

“Be nice.” 

 

Wolfsbane turned to look at Petrel giving him a look. “I’m always nice.” 

 

“And I’m Darkstalker in disguise.” 

 

“Forgive me, Petal.” 

 

That earned him another shove, but it only managed to make Wolfsbane snicker. 

 

It was the day before the opening ceremonies. Thankfully, most of the students hadn’t arrived yet. Wolfsbane and his friends had decided to stay at the mountain rather than return home. All of them except one. 

 

“Do you think she’ll arrive today? Or tomorrow? Her letter was unclear,” Petrel began. “I saw storm clouds earlier. You don’t think she got caught up in it, or-or stopped by someone.” 

 

“Petrel.” 

 

“It is sort of a long way from Possibility to the Academy--” 

 

“ _ Petrel. _ ” 

 

The hybrid stopped and lowered his head in shame. “Sorry. I’m just worried.” 

 

“It’s okay, I get it,” Heat sympathized. “I get worried when Aurora is gone too.” 

 

“Okay, gross. I know you lovebirds like talking about your ‘soulmate’ crap or whatever, but can we move on? We all said we’d wait for her at the entrance by sunset. So let’s go.” 

 

No one tried to debate with Wolfsbane from there. 

 

Eventually, they made it to the entrance, warm summer air washing over Wolfsbane’s dark indigo scales. It felt nice to be out in the sun rather than being inside a cold mountain all day. 

 

The sun was beginning to set. The sky beautiful shades of oranges mixed with pink, birds flying off in the distance. Insects and frogs beginning their evening songs. It was beautiful. 

 

Wolfsbane went to one of the large boulders across the entrance, as nice flat stone to rest on while Aurora and Heat took a seat close by. Petrel, on the other hand, began to pace back and forth; occasionally stopping to look off into the distance. 

 

“Relax, Petrel. She’ll be fine. Deepsea can take care of herself.” Wolfsbane said, a small smirk playing across his features. It was somewhat funny to see the usually calm and collected dragon so worked up. 

 

“I know. I’m just anxious.” 

 

“Really? You had me fooled,” Heat laughed. 

 

“Look!” 

 

Wolfsbane followed Aurora’s gaze. Sure enough, off in the distance, a dragon was approaching. Was it really her? 

 

Sure enough, the closer the figure got, the more apparent it became that the dragon had sapphire scales. 

 

Deepsea had returned to Jade Mountain. 

 

Petrel didn’t even wait for her. He immediately jumped into the air and made a straight beeline in her direction. Part of Wolfsbane desired to jump in the air too, to meet her and welcome her back. But it wasn’t his place… Yet he would have his time. Eventually.

 

He watched as Petrel and Deepsea met in the air, circling the other, their wings in perfect harmony with each other. They stayed like that for a while. Flying with each other in circles, pretending as if the world had melted away and there was only each other. 

 

Why couldn’t that be him?

 

Eventually, their joining ended and the two made their way back to the mountain, Wolfsbanes eyes never leaving the shape of Deepsea. He rose to his feet when the two landed, allowing Aurora to rush forward to throw her wings around the other dragonness. With the greetings out of the way, he made his way forward with a pained smile. 

 

“Hey, Deepsea.” 

 

Pale blue eyes met violet. His heart twisted violently when she smiled at him like that but didn’t stop when she moved forward to draw him into a hug. 

 

“Hello, Wolfsbane,” she said softly. 

 

Still feeling as if he could shatter at any moment, he reluctantly lifted his arms and drew her into a hug; the warmth of her scales seeping into his. How could he possibly let her go?

 

Yet he lifted his eyes and saw the way Petrel was staring at them both. Petrel had long since learned of Wolfsbanes affections long ago… He knew Deepsea would never --  _ could never  _ leave him, so he allowed Wolfsbane small moments like these. Even just briefly.

 

Eventually, he let her go, watching as she gave him one final smile and made her way back to Petrel. She was never meant to be his. Nothing ever was, not really. 

 

Wolfsbane can’t remember what made him look. Can’t remember his feet moving in that direction, but he did.

 

He moved to the edge of the gathering, the others already making their way back to the entrance of the Academy, but his gaze stayed on the darkening treeline. There, in the shadows, just barely he saw it. Dark scales and wings the color of a dying sky. For a moment he almost debates on running after it until he hears Deepsea call to him.

 

And just like a siren calling upon their prey, he forgets the dragon lurking in the shadows and decides to it’s best to forget about it. Deepsea awaited and tomorrow was going to be a long day. 


End file.
